


Stillness

by Corbella0417



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco has nightmares, Drarry prompt challenge fic, Harry is a good boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: Draco has a nightmare and wakes up to snow.





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Second story of the Drarry Prompt Challenge.
> 
> I want to thank my mom for being my awesome Beta reader!

Draco screamed in agony as his body was wracked with pain once again. His head thrown back as he cried out and his body writhed weakly on the floor. The Dark Lord was laughing at him now, the sound near hysterical as he tortured the blond over and over. He could see the others that stood around them in a circle. The Death Eaters the Dark Lord trusted the most nowadays.

His parents were dead. His Father's body was bent and twisted in horrific angles and his face was locked in pain and fear. He felt only slight pain at the sight. Lucius was his Father but he wasn't a good one. The one that hurt the most was the loss of his Mother. She looked peaceful in her death. Her eyes blank as they stared at the ceiling. Voldemort thankfully hadn't tortured her.

The pain finally stopped and he sucked in as much air as he could as he tried to curl in on himself. His voice was hoarse from screaming and his throat burned. He couldn't take much more of this. He'd revealed all that he could already. This was no longer about getting information on traitors. This was just Voldemort having fun before he killed him.

A shadow crept over him, blocking out the sun from the high windows surrounding them. Flinching, he looked up and saw the wand pointed at his face. Voldemort's eyes were filled with hate and disgust. Draco was less than a speck of dirt to him and the anger that rolled off of him made Draco want to crawl away and hide.

The Dark Lord's face twisted into a sneer as Draco watched the green light shoot out of the end of the wand. "AVADA KE-"

 

__________________________  
__________________________

 

"NO!" Draco cried out as he shot up in bed. He was dripping with sweat and his chest was heaving as he tried to breathe. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest at any minute. After a moment of looking around and taking in the objects around him he realized where he was. He wasn't at Malfoy Manor anymore. He wasn't surrounded by Death Eater's or about to be killed by Voldemort. Instead, he looked over his shoulder and saw Harry lying next to him. His breathing was even and he looked younger than he ever did when he was awake. A lot had happened in the last few years and their faces showed it.

After taking a moment to calm down and catch his breath he climbed out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. After using the toilet and washing the sweat from his skin he pulled on his robe and slippers. He was wide awake now and he knew if he tried to go back to sleep he'd just rehash his dream over and over again.

Without a word, he slipped out of the room and went to the big windows overlooking the backyard. It had snowed heavily the night before so the ground and the trees were covered in the white powder.

Draco always loved winter. Even as a child it was his favorite season. Growing up it was mostly because of Christmas and the presents that his parents would shower him with. But as he grew up it became less of that and more of the season itself.

He greatly enjoyed the cold, and once Harry had come into his life he realized how nice it was to snuggle close to someone for warmth.

But his favorite part about winter was the snow. He loved the way it crunched under his feet as they walked down the street. And the stillness...it's like everything was frozen into place once the snow fell. It was amazing.

He tensed for a second as he heard a creak in the floorboards behind him, but he relaxed once he felt Harry's arms wrap around him. Gripping Harry's hands in his he smiled and leaned back against him.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly. He knew that Draco had a lot of nightmares. 

Draco nodded and turned in Harry's arms to kiss him. "I am now," he said with a grin.

Harry chuckled, "Do you feel like going back to bed or do you want to stay up a little longer?"

Draco felt like he could sleep a little more so he grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go back to bed."


End file.
